Aura Sphere (move)
|accuracy=— |bdesc=Can't miss. |gen=IV |target=any |category=Beauty |appeal=2 |jam=0 |cdesc=+2 if first to appeal |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=2 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Works great if the user goes first this turn. |pokefordex=Aura%20Sphere |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |flag7=no |flag8=yes |sound=no |footnotes= }} Aura Sphere (Japanese: はどうだん Wave Bomb) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generations IV and V Aura Sphere inflicts damage and bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . It can hit non-adjacent targets in Triple Battles. Generation VI onward Aura Sphere's power is changed from 90 to 80. Additionally, its power is boosted by 50% if the user has , and Pokémon with are immune to it. Description |The user looses a blast of aura power from deep within its body. This move is certain to hit.}} |The user looses a blast of aura power from deep within its body at the target. This move is certain to hit.}} |The user lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body at the target. This attack never misses.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB=''}} }} |STAB='}} 37 |37|37|37}} 37 |37|37|37}} 37 |37|37|37}} }} By Special move Generation IV |STAB='}} By Generation IV |note=Lv. 50}} Korean Crown Raikou Winter 2011 Raikou}} Generation V Strongest Return Mewtwo Spring 2012 Mewtwo|note=Lv. 70}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Aura Sphere is a long range move that fires in a straight line up to 4 tiles away. It hits without fail. Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=45 |acc=N/A |eff=Never misses. |users= }} Pokémon Rumble series In Pokémon Rumble Blast, the user creates a blue ball that homes in on the nearest Pokémon. Super Smash Bros. series File:Aura Sphere weak SSBB.png|A less damaged Lucario's '''Aura Sphere'. File:Aura Sphere strong SSBB.png|A more damaged Lucario's Aura Sphere. is 's neutral special. Like most of its moves, Aura Sphere is more powerful if Lucario has taken more damage. If the opponent runs into Lucario while it is charging the sphere, the opponent also takes damage. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It never misses.}} | }} |The user looses a blast of aura power from deep within its body at the target. This move is certain to hit.}} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It never misses.}} }} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away. It never misses.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer In the manga In the movie adaptations In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Exit Empoleon, 's was mentioned to know Aura Sphere, but it was never seen using the move. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=波導彈 波動彈 |zh_cmn=波導彈 / 波导弹 波動彈 |nl=Aurabol |fr=Aurasphère |de=Aurasphäre |el=Σφαίρα Αύρας Sphaira Auras |hi=ओरा का गोला Aura Ka Gola |id= |it=Forzasfera |ko=파동탄 Padongtan |pl=Kula Aury |pt_br=Esfera de Aura (early anime) Aura Esférica (BW108-present, TCG) |pt_eu=Aura Esfera |ro=Sfera de Aură |es_la=Aura Esfera (DP066-DP072, BW108) Esfera Aural (DP171-DP191) |es_eu=Esfera Aural |vi=Đạn Khí Công |ru=Аура-Сфера Aura-Sfera }} Category:Aura and pulse moves Category:Ball and bomb moves Category:Moves that cannot miss de:Aurasphäre es:Esfera aural fr:Aurasphère it:Forzasfera ja:はどうだん zh:波导弹（招式）